


Ghostbusters/Merlin Fusion Not!Fic [Podfic]

by cantarina, daroos, exmanhater, Lunate8, Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (Rhea), Shmaylor, sophinisba, vassalady



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Experimental Podfic, F/F, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: From the oral not!fic panel at Podfication 2016, we created a Ghostbusters/Merlin fusion together.





	Ghostbusters/Merlin Fusion Not!Fic [Podfic]

**Title** : Ghostbusters/Merlin Fusion Not!Fic  
**Creators** : Rhea314, Opalsong, Daroos, Sophinisba, Exmanhater, Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo, Shmaylor, Vassalady, ??cascade, Cantarina,  
**Length** 0:18:08  
Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Ghostbusters_Merlin%20Fusion%20Not%21Fic.mp3)


End file.
